


A Want Worth Waiting For (Curtsmith Rarepair Multi-Chapter Oneshot)

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coinciding Days Off (if you can call it that I guess), Consent, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F in the chat for Sven, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi-Chapter Oneshot, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, slow burn(?), the Toppat Clan (Henry Stickmin), the Wall (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: Matteus Guardsmith, a guard of the Wall, wonders if Burt Curtis, Head of Communications of the Toppat Clan — his faction’s assumed enemies — returns his long-waiting desires. But that couldn’t possibly be, right? Because they’re not supposed to be so friendly towards each other, like they have for the last few months, because it goes against what their lines of work demand, right?Turns out, his suppositions may not be entirely true, and they might just be addressed in a want-fueled way worth waiting for.For both of them, actually.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Matteus Guardsmith, Curtisson (One-Sided), Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Want Worth Waiting For (Curtsmith Rarepair Multi-Chapter Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by @t455audra

Frigid air bit at Matteus’ face in greeting as he stepped outside of the imprisonment facility he called his workplace to walk to his guarding spot. Normally, it wouldn’t have meant much to him, as this was a typical aspect of his daily work life, but he had excitement in his usually calm and collected stride. The reason behind this was that Matteus would be able to get off work early today, which would allow him to see a certain Head of Communications of the Toppat Clan, Burt Curtis, who had come to occupy the Wall guard’s thoughts as of recently. Well, if you considered the last couple weeks (out of the few months that they’d been regularly seeing each other for), including today, as recent.

Of course, he’d informed his Toppat friend of his early dismissal from work in advance, to which Burt had said in response that he would try his best to make time for him. Being that Burt was an integral part of his faction’s integrity, Matteus was more than understanding of situations where they weren’t able to meet. However, the Wall guard had high hopes for a rendezvous today for more than one reason. He’d have to get through work first though, so he forced down his excitement to the back of his mind to focus on his job.

Unsurprisingly though, Matteus’ efforts in doing so came to be in vain as lingerings of his Toppat friend (more like a crush at this point, if he was ever going to be honest with himself) drifted into his conscious focal point like the snowflakes that constantly fell from the Canadian sky of the Wall. Just as much as the Wall guard was confident that he had pulled Burt out of his emotionless shell, Matteus was thoroughly convinced that the Toppat had budged him out of his strict rule-following mindset. And it showed as he went against his conditioned instinct to stay on task and allowed himself a moment to entertain his not entirely unwelcome thoughts. And along with them came certain feelings that he’d tried (and failed) to bury.

At first, memories of their first encounter poured through, the event itself practically replaying itself second by second as sounds and colors of Burt’s initially cold attitude and the feeling of Matteus himself being taken aback but not offended nor hurt overtook the present. Of course, he knew how it played out, they both did, but he was never one to reject repetitious reflections of the past - especially if it had something to do with the person he’d developed a special newfound interest in. The guard smiled to himself as more recollections flooded in, this time being of little moments that had accumulated into openness with; fondness for; and respective changes in one another thanks to each other’s presence and time spent in their company, slowly but surely with every encounter becoming attached and like the missing pieces of the puzzles of their individual yet collective happiness, which never failed to warm his heart, even in the harshest of Canadian wintry storms. But of course, it didn’t stop there.

Matteus’ stark white cheeks were overtaken by a spread of scarlet warmth as his heart began to flutter even more than it already had been, the sensation intensifying as everything started to put itself into place, finally unchallenged by the person who had resisted for so long. How lately he would often catch himself gazing at Burt a little longer than necessary; how he would feel so much more alive around his Toppat companion than he could ever recall in his life prior to their friendship; how he was suddenly a bit too willing to bend (or, if necessary, even break) the rules and go against his own instincts that were like second nature to him, even if it was just to see Burt for a brief moment; how the Toppat would effortlessly occupy his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to fight it off; how electricity would flow through his entire body if Burt even so much as brushed his hand with Matteus’; how he far too often found himself fantasizing how it might feel to kiss him and claim him as his (with consent, of course); and how he near always wanted him in more ways than one... it all made sense now.

Matteus Guardsmith, a guard of the infamous Wall, had had the walls of his heart taken down by Burt Curtis (and was fairly confident, though not assuming, that it was vice versa as well) who he, no matter how much he tried to deny it or stop himself from doing so, loved so much more than a friend should. His heart pounding out of his chest and his core beginning to increasingly tingle upon the long-delayed realization, Matteus was all but hot and bothered as he struggled to regain his focus on the task at hand, sincerely hoping that none of the other guards were close enough to notice his surely glowing red face and inquire if he was okay — or, god forbid, have the absolutely  _brilliant_ idea to play their not at all out of the ordinary card games, consequently forcing him to awkwardly shout his excuse not to join over the fierce wind so that they wouldn’t become curious of his current state if they came within range of seeing it.

Hopefully, Matteus would have enough time to settle himself and his body down before lunch break, let alone Burt witnessing him like this when they met up at the local motel in the very unlikely scenario that it persisted for that long. Despite all this, he still felt as if his get-together with him couldn’t come soon enough. What could he say? Just seeing Burt once, even in just his imagination, was always considered to be the highlight of his day, and never failed to bring him happiness as well as a light dusting of pink on his cheeks of varying intensity. The guard could only wonder if the Toppat felt the same way, even in spite of their occupations setting them up as factional adversaries and thus “preventing” them from becoming as close to each other as they had. God, he was in deep, wasn’t he?


End file.
